Times are Changing
by Unapologetically Geeky
Summary: When Peter has to leave his life behind and live the Avengers he learns what it's really like. While living at Avenger's base, Ned tries to help him find who told the press he his secret. This is the sequel to Grounded so if you haven't read that one yet I recommend doing so.
1. Chapter 1

"You better start packing because you're moving Peter."

Before I could say anything Happy hung up on me. Typical. I was surprised and shocked that I couldn't put thoughts into words. I looked up at May.

"Peter?"

"I have to go."

I jumped out of the chair I was previously sitting in and ran strat towards my room, hearing MAy's footsteps following behind me. I rummaged through my closet until I found my black suitcase in the back corner and then started to grab my favorite t-shirts when May asked

"What is going on?"

I turned around to face her. I couldn't tell her that the press found out I was SpiderMan so instead I said

"Can you please close those blinds?"

I didn't want anyone to see me through the window and tell the press that they knew where I lived. I rushed into my bathroom and grabbed some essentials . When I came back into my room, May was nowhere to be seen. I kept packing for quite sometime. My suitcase was almost full so I went to my desk and picked up two pictures. One of them was of my parents before they died and the other was of me and May a couple months back. I carefully put them into the suitcase and zipped it up. I was just about to leave my room when Mr. Stark walked in.

"Mr. Stark I was just about to say goodbye..."

"Sit down kiddo."

I was startled by his strict tone but obeyed anyway. I found a spot on my bed to sit while he closed the door.

"So who saw you?"

"No one."

At least I think no one saw me.

"Did you tell anyone?"

"No."

I knew that Ned Knew but I couldn't just throw him under the bus.

"Now that we got that covered here's what is going to happen. You're going to move to Avenger's headquarters. Your aunt is going to be moving to London. She's going to have a fake name and identity. "

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"So I'm going to be like a temporary Avenger?"

"Yes, for now anyway. That reminds me did you tell May your SpiderMan?"

"No." I mumbled.

I didn't want her to worry so much so that's why I never told her. Also she probably wouldn't let me do it anymore.

"You better tell her before she finds out from the news."

I looked down at my hands not quite sure what to say.

"Can you give me a minute."

"Sure thing kid."

I watched as Mr. Stark closed the door behind him as he left my room.

" Three words. That's all it is. Three words." I thought to myself.

I sat there for quite some time trying to figure out what to say. I finally got enough courage to walk out of my room and down the hallway into the living room.

"Look who it is. I was just telling your aunt about how well your doing with the internship."

I think he was trying to help me out.

"About that, it's not really an internship."

May had a confused look on her face.

"I don't understand. What is this all about?"

Courage don't fail me now.

"I… I am SpiderMan."

May sat there for awhile not saying anything. It was making me nervous.

"May?" I asked cautiously.

"Why do you do it?" She asked not looking at me.

"Well because I'm making a difference. I'm actually saving people."

"He's doing an amazing job."

Aunt May looked up at me and asked

"So all this time when I told you to run the other way from danger you ran towards it?"

"Yes."

I now felt bad for not telling her sooner.

"You know I not mad. I'm just shocked that you didn't tell me sooner."

"Yeah. It's just that I felt like if I told you , you wouldn't let me do it anymore."

"You're probably right. Now come here and give me a hug."

I walked over to her and felt her warm embrace. May definitely gave the best hugs. She let go a couple seconds later and said

"I still can't believe you're SpiderMan."


	2. Chapter 2

It was time for me to leave and to be totally honest I didn't want to go. It's really hard to say bye to someone you love especially if they're like a mother to you. So seeing May was heart wrenching to see.

"Hope to see you soon." I said to her as I hugged her goodbye.

"You too." She told me as she tried to hold back a sob.

It felt like forever until we reached the Avenger's base. I was so glad to get out of that stuffy car and into the fresh air.

"Happy, grab his bags and bring them to his room."

I turned around in a circle taking in my surroundings. This time a lot of the Avenger's where there.

"Who's the kid?"

I turned around to see the Captain America. I think I had a mini heart attack.

"He's the kid I was telling you about."

Tony motioned me over.

"This is captain Steve Rogers."

I stuck my hand out.

"Nice to meet you sir."

He shook my hand making my breath hitch. I know I did meet him during the civil war but I don't really count that.

"Same to you as well. Glad to have you on the team."

"Thank you."

Just then Falcon flew in.

"Who's he?" He said pointing to me.

"Peter meet Falcon."

I remember fighting him as well.

"Nice to meet you." I said politely.

"You sound oddly familiar. Do I know you?"

"I'm the SpiderMan."

"Oh yeah. You webbed me up. It took forever to take that out."

"Sorry about that."

"Alright. I have to show him around. Talk to you all later."

He guided me away from the group leading me towards the main building.

"And finally this is your room."

I looked around astonished. It was huge. There was my very own bathroom connected to my room. In the middle of the room there was a bed that looked like it came out of a fancy hotel with blue sheets and red the bed there was a night stand. In the corner there was a desk with a Stark Tech computer.

"Wow. Thank you so much." I said breathless.

"No problem kid. If you don't like the color of anything we can change it for you."

"Thank you again Mr. Stark."

"Call me Tony."

"Okay Mr. I mean Tony."

I watched as he left and flopped onto my bed. This was perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my phone going off every second. There was tweets, direct messages, and more from people. I even had 10 missed calls from Ned. I called him back, listening to the beeping sound. He finally picked up after the third ring.

"Did you see the news?"

"No but I can already tell what it's about."

"Everyone at school is going crazy. They keep asking me if I knew this whole time."

That reminded me.

" Did you tell the press?"

"What? No. Why would you think that."

"Sorry. I'm jumping to conclusions. It's just who could of told the press. I don't think I told anyone."

I sat there in silence for a bit.

"What about Liz's dad?"

"He's in jail. He couldn't of possibly told them."

"He could have people on the outside."

"True."

Ned did have a good point.

"I can see if I can find anything for you."

"Thanks. That would be super helpful."

"No problem. Talk to you later."

I hung up and layed on the bed. My phone was still going off like crazy. I stared at the ceiling thinking about who could of told. I trust Ned so I definitely knew he wouldn't tell and Mr. Toombs was out of the question. So who would of know.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a pretty slow day so far. I did stop a bank robber but other than that nothing really happened. I kept asking Karen every twenty minutes if there was anything but I kept getting nothing. I was swinging around when I got a call from Tony. I answered it and his face appeared in the corner of the screen.

"Hey kid. We got a mission and we need you. Show up in twenty minutes or we'll leave without you."

"I'll be there soon."

He hung up and I started heading towards base. I started to get in the rhythm of shooting a web, swinging, and shooting again. I soon had ten minutes left to get there when Ned called me. I left it ringing knowing if I picked it up I wouldn't make it. When I finally reached base Captain America was waiting for me.

"I didn't think you were coming." He said as he smiled at me.

"Yeah well I had to take a detour." I said jokingly.

"Come on."

He started to run at a steady pace.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere on the coast off the coast of Germany."

As we ran a huge jet came into view. I haven't been on a plane for years due to my parents death. So I guess today is the day that I was going to face my fears. I hesitantly got on it and buckled into one of the seats in the middle. It started off rough making me feel like I was going to puke. After a couple minutes it turned into a smooth flight making me feel so much better. Eventually everyone got out of their seats and went off a did there own thing. Wanda, Vision, Tony, and Cap were having their own conversations. Black Widow was painting her nails a dark red color. I decided to make a hammock in the corner of the room, out of everyone's way so I could have some peace and quiet. I pulled out my phone and called Ned back. He picked up instantly.

"So I dug a little deeper and it seems that someone related to Toombs told the press. I think it might be Liz."

"That's ridiculous. She's in Oregon remember."

"But what if she was pressured into telling."

" Ned If you can find me more evidence than that then i'll believe you."

"Okay." He sounded deflated.

" Hey I didn't mean to be rude."

"It's fine."

That's when he hung up on me. Black Widow came by and looked up.

"Are you going to be up there the whole time."

"Probably."

"Okay. Have fun."

A couple minutes later I ended up falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to the plane coming to an abrupt stop causing me to fall out of my hammock.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Tony said as I got up from the ground.

"So our mission today is to retrieve their plans for making an highly explosive bomb. We're apparently the ones who are capable of getting it. They have highly dangerous weapons so Wanda and Peter be careful." Tony directed.

For a second there I didn't know why he would be telling me to be careful but then again it was probably a good thing considering what happened with the whole Faerie incident.

"That means Wanda and Peter are a team. You two will be retrieving the plans that are on the 11th floor. They are in the office desk. Steve and Nat will direct you through the building, telling you if anything goes wrong. Me and Vision will make sure no one gets you from the outside."

It sounded like a lot of info to take in but I understood what I had to do.

"Now let's go."

Me and Wanda sprinted towards the building making sure no one saw us. We stopped at the main entrance door to catch our breath.

"What are we waiting for?" Wanda asked.

She had a worried look on her face.

"I'm going to climb to the 11th floor." I said as I started to climb. Not too long after I saw her using her magic so she could fly next to me. When we finally reached the 11th floor I looked through the nearest window and saw a guy in some sort of security outfit. I slowly opened the window and let Wanda go in first. I followed after and saw her already fighting the guy. Using her magic she managed to pin him to the wall. I used my webs to stick him to it and then covered his mouth so he couldn't alert anyone.

"You know where on the tenth floor right?" She whispered.

"What?"

" We need to go a floor up."

We rushed to the doorway and looked around the corner to make sure no one was there. We ran up the stairs. I could feel my heart pounding against my chest, my adrenaline level getting higher with each step. I was getting ready for whatever was going to happen behind the next door . This time there was no door just an open space where it should be. We looked around the corner, not seeing anyone we went in. I could see the office desk on the other side of the room. Right when we stepped into the room someone started to shoot at us. I pushed Wanda to the ground.

"Woah." I said as I shot a web at the guy's gun and ripped it out of his hands causing it to skid across the room. Wanda used her magic again to knock him out.

"Why didn't you tell us about him!" Wanda yelled into her ear piece.

"We couldn't get through the security!" Nat yelled.

"Keep trying!"

As those two were talking I went over to the desk and searched for the plans.I looked through all the drawers but nothing was in them. It was all empty.

"It's not here."

"What do you mean it's not there ?" She asked.

"The plans are gone."

Right then Nat screamed.

"Get out of there!"

"A bombs going to go off in thirty seconds." Steve informed us.

I ran towards the nearest window and looked for something to hook a web to. I couldn't find anything in my rage. I turned to Wanda and looked her in the eye.

"Go." I said as I stepped back from the window.

"What?"

"Just go. Now!"

She jumped out the window using her magic to give her a saver landing.

As she landed I asked Karen where I could possibly hook a web onto.

"To the flagpole on your left."

I couldn't believe I didn't notice it before but I attached my web to it and swung.

"Watch out!"

Before I could even react I heard a gunshot go off cutting my web in half.

"Peter!" Wanda screamed. That was the last thing I heard before I hit the hard cold ground.


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke up, there was rubble everywhere. My ears where ringing and I couldn't see anything except for Wanda right next to me. I crawled over to her to see if she was okay. She was except for a couple cuts and bruises. I layed back down next her, taking my mask off and letting the fresh air whip through my hair.

"I see them."

I heard Mr. Stark's voice and tried to get up but failed miserably. I watched as he picked up Wanda.

"I'm coming back for you okay?"

"Okay." I said weakly.

As he walked away, I slowly slipped back into unconsciousness.

I woke up the next day not quite sure where I was. Once I fully woke up I found myself in my room at the Avenger's base. My muscles protested as I tried to get up and walk. I went to my door and was about to open it when I heard Nat and Tony arguing.

"Well at least I got past the security to tell them about the bomb!"

"But what if you didn't? What if they would of died? Do you know whose fault it would of been? Mine. I have to look after that kid. What would I tell his aunt?"

" It wouldn't be your fault, it would be mine. So stop blaming yourself all the time. I know you feel responsible for him but you need to let other people take the blame."

It was silent for a while but I could still tell they were outside. I felt kinda bad for listening in on their conversation but I was curious.

"I'm going to go wake him up."

At that I rushed to my bed and divided under the covers. I could hear the door open and Nat walk in. Her footsteps were so quiet I could barely hear them. She put her hand on my shoulder and said

"You need to wake up now."

I turned to look at her.

" What time is it?"

"8:30. Now get up and get dressed."


	7. Chapter 7

I had to call Ned. I couldn't stop thinking about our conversation the other night. I still kinda felt bad about how rude I was. I listened as the phone ring about three times before he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey It's Peter. I wanted to apologize about not believing you."

"Honestly it's okay."

"Did you find anything new?"

"I saw Liz the other day so she must be visiting her dad."

"Where?"

"I saw her after school so I followed her and found out she lives in an apartment building not to far from yours."

"Okay. So does she live right across from my apartment."

"I belive so. Why?"

"Well maybe your Liz telling the press thing isn't such a bad idea after all."

"How's that?"

" Her dad knew I was SpiderMan. So what if he told her to keep a close eye on me. What if she saw me in the suit."

"So I wasn't wrong!"

"Yeah. Basically."

"Yes! Okay I have to go because i'm at school."

"Talk to you later."

"Same here."

I ended the call and flopped onto the bed. Could Liz possibly be the one who told the press?


	8. Chapter 8

I pulled my hood up as I got out of the car. Happy had driven me to Manhattan to get some coffee for everyone. I told him i'd be back in an hour considering I had to walk there and back. Halfway through my walk I accidently bumped into someone.

"Sorry." I said quickly and trying to sound apologetic.

"Peter?"

I heard the voice before but where.

"Liz?"

"Yeah. How have you been?"

"Okay. I've had to move due to the whole press thing."

"I heard about that."

"So how have you been? I thought you moved to Oregon."

I noticed that that comment made her uneasy.

"Yeah, I did. I came here to visit my dad for a week."

"How's he doing?"

"Fine except he's in jail because of you."

I could tell she wasn't to happy with me.

"How's your aunt?"

"Well she moved to somewhere in the United Kingdom so I haven't seen her in a while."

"Sorry to hear that."

She looked kinda quilty.

"So where are you staying?"

"I couldn't tell you that."

" Sorry. I didn't mean to intrude."

"It's okay."

"Well it was nice talking to you."

"Same here."

"Bye."

She waved goodbye as she left. Once she was out of site I called Ned again.

"Hey, guess who I just ran into?"

"Liz right?"

"Yeah. She tried to find out where I lived."

"She's definitely trying to find things about you to tell the press."

"I kinda figured that out. Okay well I have to go."

"Talk to you later."

I hung up and continued towards the coffee shop.


	9. Chapter 9

Tonight was a pretty slow night. I was swinging around when I got a call from Tony.

"Answer call Karen."

Tony's face appeared in the right corner of the screen.

"There's an incident not to far from your apartment in Queens. Can you get there in less than ten minutes?"

"Yeah. No problem. I got it."

I got there with a minute to spare. The building was on fire and the fire apartment was already there. So why was I needed.

"What's going on?" I asked the nearest person next to me.

"That girl is to scared to jump."

I looked up and saw her. I aimed a web a a flag pole and swung.

"Grab my hand!"

I could her grip my hand tightly, scared for her life. I swung back around and landed lightly on the ground. I looked at her and instantly knew who she was.

"Liz, are you okay?"

"Yes. Thank you for saving me."

" Your welcome."

Right then the press surrounded us.

"Liz , can you tell us anything about Peter Parker after your last report." One of the news reports said directly to her as if they were friends.

"So it was you?" I asked.

I wasn't surprised just kinda hurt.

"What?"

"So it was you who told the press who I was."

She looked me right in the eye and said

"Yes I did."

"I had to move away and so did my aunt who I haven't see in weeks because of you! I didn't think you were like that."

"Well I did it for my dad! He's in jail because of you."

"He was making weapons illegally. He could've killed someone!"

"But he didn't. So what's the problem!?"

"I just told you!"

I turned around, ready to leave when I looked back at her.

"I'm sorry. I truly am but right now I don't want to deal with the press. I miss my aunt so bad right now so I get why you miss your dad."

"Do you? I had to move to a whole new different state far away from my friends. I don't think you truly understand."

"I'm sorry about that too cause I didn't mean to mess up your life. That's why I stay away from people that I love because I mess up their lives by trying to help others."

"Just stop okay! I don't want to hear you're sorry because I am! I'm sorry I told the press who you are to get back at you. Some pretty bad people are going to be after you now because of me and I'm sorry!"

She started to cry and I felt even worse. I didn't know what to say except.

"I forgive you."

She whipped the tears from her her eyes and looked up at me.

"What?"

"I forgive you for all the things you did these past couple of weeks. I just hope you can forgive me."

The next thing she did surprised me. She hugged me and I hugged her back.

"I do forgive you. I know you did it for the greater good. I know you care about your family and friends."

She pulled away and I could see a single tear fall down her face.

"Keep doing what you're doing."

"Will do."

I aimed a web at the nearest building and took off towards the base.


	10. Chapter 10

When I got back to base I rushed towards my room. To be perfectly honest I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. After my mini fight with Liz ending in us forgiving each other, I was done talking to people today. When I got to my room, I changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants and flopped onto my bed. I started to feel really homesick and wanted to see Aunt May and my friends again. I know I could call them anytime but it wouldn't be the same. I wanted to be in the same room as them. I heard a knock on the door and I told whoever was there to come in. The door opened and Nat walked in. I straightened up a bit trying to look half decent.

"Are you okay? You walked in here so fast that no one got the chance to say hello."

"I'm kinda homesick."

She sat down next to me.

"I can't imagine what your going through. I never knew my family."

I looked her in the eye. How could she not know her family.

"Why?"

" I was taken away at a young age and turned into an assassin. So i wouldn't know what homesickness is like."

" Well it's where you miss your family and friends at home."

" You miss your aunt don't you?"

I nodded hoping she wouldn't ask me anymore questions.

"Come here."

She patted the bed indicating that she wanted me to sit next to her. I scooted closer to her and she started to rub my back.

" I know it must be hard to be away from your family but I will be there for you."

I looked up at her.

"Okay." I said quietly.

I could see a smile tugging on her lips. I layed my head on her shoulder. She then started to stroke my head. The next thing I knew I was asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

I had officially been at the base for two months. Nat had become like a bigger sister to me, Wanda had became a close friend while Steve taught me some good techniques on how to defend myself from others. Vision on the other hand kinda creeps me out. I was eating breakfast when Tony walked in. He sat down next to me and said

" I have some good news. Since the press is done going crazy over you, you can go home."

I didn't know what to say. I was kinda getting use to living here.

I sat at the airport, my suitcases sitting next leg bouncing up and down with every second that passed. I couldn't wait to see May again.

"Peter?"

I looked up from where I sat and saw MAy standing right in front of me. I jumped up from my seat and hugged her. This was one of the bests day of my life.

"I'm so happy to see you." She told me.

"Me too."

That's when I finally realized that I was home.


End file.
